startrekonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Release Notes
Usually weekly, Cryptic/Perfect World publish a new release, or "patch", to Star Trek Online. Along with these releases go server downtime, and published release notes. Not all changes to the game are included in the release notes, as there have been a number of "stealth" patches. The following lists patches that have been released for the game: 2016 February *Release_notes,_February_11,_2016 *Release_notes,_February_4,_2016 January *Release_notes,_January_29,_2016 *Release_notes,_January_28,_2016 *Release_notes,_January_21,_2016 *Release_notes,_January_14,_2016 2015 December *Release_notes,_December_17,_2015 *Release_notes,_December_11,_2015 *Release_notes,_December_10,_2015 *Release_notes,_December_3,_2015 November *Release_notes,_November_24,_2015 *Release_notes,_November_19,_2015 *Release_notes,_November_12,_2015 *Release_notes,_November_5,_2015 October *Release_notes,_October_29,_2015 *Release_notes,_October_27,_2015 *Release_notes,_October_22,_2015 *Release_notes,_October_15,_2015 *Release_notes,_October_8,_2015 *Release_notes,_October_1,_2015 September *Release_notes,_September_24,_2015 *Release_notes,_September_17,_2015 *Release_notes,_September_10,_2015 *Release_notes,_September_3,_2015 August *Release_notes,_August_27,_2015 *Release_notes,_August_20,_2015 *Release_notes,_August_14,_2015 *Release_notes,_August_13,_2015 *Release_notes,_August_6,_2015 July *Release_notes,_July_24,_2015 *Release_notes,_July_23,_2015 *Release_notes,_July_16,_2015 *Release_notes,_July_9,_2015 June *Release_notes,_June_25,_2015 *Release_notes,_June_11,_2015 *Release_notes,_June_4,_2015 May *Release_notes,_May_28,_2015 *Release_notes,_May_21,_2015 *Release_notes,_May_14,_2015 *Release_notes,_May_7,_2015 April *Release_notes,_April_30,_2015 *Release_notes,_April_23,_2015 *Release_notes,_April_22,_2015 *Release_notes,_April_21,_2015 *Release_notes,_April_16,_2015 *Release_notes,_April_7,_2015 *Release_notes,_April_2,_2015 March *Release_notes,_March_26,_2015 *Release_notes,_March_19,_2015 *Release_notes,_March_12,_2015 *Release_notes,_March_5,_2015 February *Release_notes,_February_26,_2015 *Release_notes,_February_19,_2015 *Release_notes,_February_12,_2015 *Release_notes,_February_5,_2015 January *Release_notes,_January_29,_2015 *Release_notes,_January_22,_2015 *Release_notes,_January_15,_2015 *Release_notes,_January_8,_2015 2014 December *Release_notes,_December_30,_2014 *Release_notes,_December_23,_2014 *Release_notes,_December_18,_2014 *Release_notes,_December_12,_2014 *Release_notes,_December_11,_2014 *Release_notes,_December_4,_2014 November *Release_notes,_November_25,_2014 *Release_notes,_November_20,_2014 *Release_notes,_November_13,_2014 *Release_notes,_November_6,_2014 October *Release_notes,_October_30,_2014 *Release_notes,_October_23,_2014 *Release_notes,_October_16,_2014 *Release_notes,_October_2,_2014 September *Release_notes,_September_26,_2014 *Release_notes,_September_25,_2014 *Release_notes,_September_11,_2014 *Release_notes,_September_4,_2014 August *Release_notes,_August_28,_2014 *Release_notes,_August_21,_2014 *Release_notes,_August_14,_2014 *Release_notes,_August_7,_2014 July *Release_notes,_July_31,_2014 *Release_notes,_July_22,_2014 *Release_notes,_July_17,_2014 *Release_notes,_July_10,_2014 June *Release_notes,_June_19,_2014 *Release_notes,_June_12,_2014 *Release_notes,_June_5,_2014 May *Release_notes,_May_29,_2014 *Release_notes,_May_23,_2014 *Release_notes,_May_22,_2014 *Release_notes,_May_15,_2014 *Release_notes,_May_8,_2014 *Release_notes,_May_1,_2014 April *Release_notes,_April_25,_2014 *Release_notes,_April_24,_2014 *Release_notes,_April_23,_2014 *Release_notes,_April_22,_2014 *Release_notes,_April_3,_2014 March *Release_notes,_March_27,_2014 *Release_notes,_March_14,_2014 *Release_notes,_March_13,_2014 *Release_notes,_March_6,_2014 February *Release_notes,_February_27,_2014 *Release_notes,_February_20,_2014 *Release_notes,_February_13,_2014 *Release_notes,_February_6,_2014 January *Release_notes,_January_30,_2014 *Release_notes,_January_23,_2014 *Release_notes,_January_15,_2014 *Release_notes,_January_9,_2014 2013 December *Release_notes,_December_19,_2013 *Release_notes,_December_12,_2013 *Release_notes,_December_5,_2013 November *Release_notes,_November_26,_2013 *Release_notes,_November_21,_2013 *Release_notes,_November_15,_2013 *Release_notes,_November_14,_2013 *Release_notes,_November_12,_2013 *Release_notes,_November_7,_2013 October *Release_notes,_October_30,_2013 *Release_notes,_October_24,_2013 *Release_notes,_October_17,_2013 *Release_notes,_October_10,_2013 *Release_notes,_October_3,_2013 September *Release_notes,_September_30,_2013 *Release_notes,_September_26,_2013 *Release_notes,_September_19,_2013 *Release_notes,_September_12,_2013 *Release_notes,_September_5,_2013 August *Release_notes,_August_29,_2013 *Release_notes,_August_22,_2013 *Release_notes,_August_15,_2013 *Release_notes,_August_8,_2013 *Release_notes,_August_1,_2013 July *Release_notes,_July_25,_2013 *Release_notes,_July_19,_2013 *Release_notes,_July_18,_2013 *Release_notes,_July_12,_2013 *Release_notes,_July_11,_2013 *Release_notes,_July_2,_2013 June *Release_notes,_June_28,_2013 *Release_notes,_June_27,_2013 *Release_notes,_June_20,_2013 *Release_notes,_June_13,_2013 *Release_notes,_June_7,_2013 *Release_notes,_June_5,_2013 May *Release_notes,_May_29,_2013 *Release_notes,_May_24,_2013 *Release_notes,_May_22,_2013 *Release_notes,_May_21,_2013 *Release_notes,_May_7,_2013 *Release_notes,_May_2,_2013 April *Release_notes,_April_25,_2013 *Release_notes,_April_18,_2013 *Release_notes,_April_11,_2013 *Release_notes,_April_4,_2013 March *Release_notes,_March_29,_2013 *Release_notes,_March_28,_2013 *Release_notes,_March_21,_2013 *Release_notes,_March_14,_2013 February *Release_notes,_February_28,_2013 *Release_notes,_February_22,_2013 *Release_notes,_February_21,_2013 *Release_notes,_February_14,_2013 *Release_notes,_February_7,_2013 *Release_notes,_February_2,_2013 *Release_notes,_February_1,_2013 January *Release_notes,_January_31,_2013 *Release_notes,_January_28,_2013 *Release_notes,_January_24,_2013 *Release_notes,_January_17,_2013 *Release_notes,_January_10,_2013 2012 December *Release_notes,_December_21,_2012 *Release_notes,_December_13,_2012 *Release_notes,_December_6,_2012 November *Release_notes,_November_30,_2012 *Release_notes,_November_21,_2012 *Release_notes,_November_15,_2012 *Release_notes,_November_13,_2012 *Release_notes,_November_8,_2012 *Release_notes,_November_1,_2012 October *Release_notes,_October_25,_2012 *Release_notes,_October_18,_2012 *Release_notes,_October_10,_2012 *Release_notes,_October_4,_2012 September *Release_notes,_September_27,_2012 *Release_notes,_September_20,_2012 *Release_notes,_September_13,_2012 *Release_notes,_September_6,_2012 August *Release_notes,_August_30,_2012 *Release_notes,_August_23,_2012 *Release_notes,_August_16,_2012 *Release_notes,_August_10,_2012 *Release_notes,_August_9,_2012 *Release_notes,_August_2,_2012 July *Release_notes,_July_27,_2012 *Release_notes,_July_26,_2012 *Release_notes,_July_20,_2012 *Release_notes,_July_19,_2012 *Release_notes,_July_14,_2012 *Release_notes,_July_13,_2012 *Release_notes,_July_12,_2012 *Release_notes,_July_5,_2012 June *Release_notes,_June_29,_2012 *Release_notes,_June_22,_2012 *Release_notes,_June_15,_2012 *Release_notes,_June_14,_2012 *Release_notes,_June_7,_2012 May *Release_notes,_May_31,_2012 *Release_notes,_May_17,_2012 *Release_notes,_May_10,_2012 *Release_notes,_May_3,_2012 April *Release_notes,_April_26,_2012 *Release_notes,_April_19,_2012 *Release_notes,_April_18,_2012 *Release_notes,_April_12,_2012 *Release_notes,_April_5,_2012 *Release_notes,_April_2,_2012 March *Release_notes,_March_29,_2012 *Release_notes,_March_23,_2012 *Release_notes,_March_15,_2012 *Release_notes,_March_11,_2012 *Release_notes,_March_8,_2012 *Release_notes,_March_5,_2012 *Release_notes,_March_2,_2012 February *Release_notes,_February_25,_2012 *Release_notes,_February_24,_2012 *Release_notes,_February_17,_2012 *Release_notes,_February_16,_2012 *Release_notes,_February_14,_2012 *Release_notes,_February_10,_2012 *Release_notes,_February_9,_2012 *Release_notes,_February_3,_2012 *Release_notes,_February_2,_2012 January *Release_notes,_January_31,_2012 *Release_notes,_January_26,_2012 *Release_notes,_January_19,_2012 *Release_notes,_January_13,_2012 *Release_notes,_January_12,_2012 *Release_notes,_January_6,_2012 *Release_notes,_January_5,_2012 2011 December *Release_notes,_December_15,_2011 *Release_notes,_December_13,_2011 *Release_notes,_December_9,_2011 *Release_notes,_December_8,_2011 *Release_notes,_December_6,_2011 *Release_notes,_December_1,_2011 November *Release_notes,_November_10,_2011 *Release_notes,_November_3,_2011 October *Release_notes,_October_27,_2011 September *Release_notes,_September_29,_2011 *Release_notes,_September_20,_2011 *Release_notes,_September_15,_2011 *Release_notes,_September_2,_2011 *Release_notes,_September_1,_2011 August *Release_notes,_August_30,_2011 *Release_notes,_August_19,_2011 *Release_notes,_August_11,_2011 July *Release_notes,_July_28,_2011 *Release_notes,_July_21,_2011 *Release_notes,_July_15,_2011 *Release_notes,_July_12,_2011 *Release_notes,_July_8,_2011 *Release_notes,_July_7,_2011 June *Release_notes,_June_16,_2011 *Release_notes,_June_2,_2011 May *Release_notes,_May_27,_2011 *Release_notes,_May_19,_2011 *Release_notes,_May_11,_2011 *Release_notes,_May_5,_2011 April *Release_notes,_April_29,_2011 *Release_notes,_April_22,_2011 *Release_notes,_April_21,_2011 *Release_notes,_April_9,_2011 *Release_notes,_April_7,_2011 March * Release_notes,_March_31,_2011 * Release_notes,_March_25,_2011 * Release_notes,_March_10,_2011 * Release_notes,_March_4,_2011 February * Release_notes,_February_26,_2011 * Release_notes,_February_25,_2011 * Release_notes,_February_19,_2011 * Release_notes,_February_18,_2011 * Release_notes,_February_10,_2011 * Release_notes,_February_8,_2011 * Release_notes,_February_4,_2011 * Release_notes,_February_2,_2011 January * Release_notes,_January_21,_2011 * Release_notes,_January_13,_2011 * Release_notes,_January_5,_2011 2010 December * Release_notes,_December_22,_2010 * Release_notes,_December_21,_2010 * Release_notes,_December_10,_2010 * Release_notes,_December_9,_2010 November * Release_notes,_November_17,_2010 * Release_notes,_November_12,_2010 * Release_notes,_November_9,_2010 * Release_notes,_November_5,_2010 October * Release_notes,_October_29,_2010 * Release_notes,_October_26,_2010 * Release_notes,_October_22,_2010 * Release_notes,_October_16,_2010 * Release_notes,_October_15,_2010 * Release_notes,_October_6,_2010 September * Release_notes,_September_30,_2010 * Release_notes,_September_23,_2010 * Release_notes,_September_16,_2010 * Release_notes,_September_9,_2010 * Release_notes,_September_2,_2010 August * Release_notes,_August_26,_2010 * Release_notes,_August_19,_2010 * Release_notes,_August_12,_2010 * Release_notes,_August_5,_2010 * Release_notes,_August_2,_2010 July * Release_notes,_July_28,_2010 * Release_notes,_July_27,_2010 * Release_notes,_July_14,_2010 June * Release_notes,_June_25,_2010 * Release_notes,_June_15,_2010 * Release_notes,_June_5,_2010 * Release_notes,_June_4,_2010 * Release_notes,_June_3,_2010 May * Release_notes,_May_19,_2010 * Release_notes,_May_13,_2010 * Release_notes,_May_6,_2010 * Release_notes,_May_1,_2010 April * Release_notes,_April_29,_2010 * Release_notes,_April_14,_2010 * Release_notes,_April_13,_2010 * Release_notes,_April_2,_2010 March * Release_notes,_March_25,_2010 * Release_notes,_March_24,_2010 * Release_notes,_March_15,_2010 * Release_notes,_March_8,_2010 * Release_notes,_March_5,_2010 * Release_notes,_March_4,_2010 * Release_notes,_March_2,_2010 February * Release_notes,_February_26,_2010 * Release_notes,_February_23,_2010 * Release_notes,_February_19,_2010 * Release_notes,_February_18,_2010 * Release_notes,_February_13,_2010 * Release_notes,_February_11,_2010 * Release_notes,_February_5,_2010 * Release_notes,_February_4,_2010 * Release_notes,_February_3,_2010 January * Release_notes,_January_23,_2010 * Release_notes,_January_22,_2010 * Release_notes,_January_21,_2010 * Release_notes,_January_20,_2010